dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle on Planet Namek
Battle on Planet Namek, or the War on Namek, is the name given to the conflict waged by the Namekians, the Z Fighters and Vegeta against Frieza and his elite Generals, Zarbon and Dodoria, the Ginyu Force mercenary squadron, and numerous other soldiers of the Planet Trade Organization. Plot Journey to Namek Vegeta, after being seriously injured in his fight with Goku and the others, returns to Planet Frieza 79 to regenerate himself using a Medical Machine. After fully recovering, Vegeta feels stronger than ever, as Saiyans have the unusual ability to reach higher power levels after healing from near death experiences. His self-proclaimed rival, Cui, informs Vegeta that his former boss, Frieza, was initially angry at Vegeta going to Earth and violating orders but decided to forgive him when he overheard the conversation between he and Nappa about the Dragon Balls on Namek. (The scouters also served as a transmitter, which Frieza used to overhear their conversation) Furious about the consequences of Frieza being immortal, Vegeta rushes to Namek himself, now openly declaring himself an enemy of Frieza. After Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma land on Namek, they are followed by two pods. One belongs to Vegeta, and the other to Cui. Frieza is already on Namek and is collecting the Dragon Balls alongside his top Generals, Zarbon and Dodoria, in order to obtain his wish for immortality. Vegeta has openly betrayed Frieza by going against his orders. Cui locates Vegeta with his Scouter and heads off in his direction. Now that he has permission from Frieza, he can finally settle their rivalry. Krillin and Gohan debate whether they should stay on Namek where it is dangerous or leave with Bulma and come back to use the Dragon Balls when they are next available. Before they can decide, Gohan senses a power coming their way. Taking defensive positions, Gohan and Krillin wait to see who it is. On the other side of a rock, a pair of scouts sent by Zarbon, Banan and Sūi, touch down and begin looking around. Krillin hopes they are Namekians. When the scouts come around the rock, they see what they think are tourists who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are under orders to kill everyone on the planet, which includes them. Gohan and Krillin also realize they aren't dealing with the Namekians, and are surprised that the Battle Armor worn by the scouts are similar to the ones worn by the Saiyans. But they aren't Saiyans, confusing Krillin even further. The two scouts laugh at their power levels, then blast a hole through their ship to keep them from escaping. Krillin tells Gohan to release his power, and the two of them power up, easily defeating the two scouts. However, Bulma is worried the damage to the ship is too extensive to repair. Due to the fact that their ship is now wrecked, they have no means of getting off the planet. Zarbon has followed the scuffle with his scouter and advises Frieza about their scouts encountering an unknown force on the planet, each of their powers at approximately 1,500. Frieza concludes that they aren't too much cause for concern. After locating the traitorous Saiyan, Cui advances against him, but Vegeta dodges the oncoming thrust, leaving Cui to turn to his opponent with a sadistic smile. He taunts Vegeta about his low power level, and Vegeta declares he has something to show him. It seems that during his fight on Earth, Vegeta learned by observation how to control his power level the same way the Earthlings did. He starts to power up, and Cui's scouter registers the rise in energy, finally exploding at around 22,000. Zarbon's scouter explodes at the same time that Cui's explodes. Zarbon tells Dodoria to confirm Vegeta's power and Dodoria uses his scouter to do so. Dodoria is surprised to admit that Vegeta's power reading is at 24,000. Vegeta explains that he has been actively seeking out battles, keeping his skills sharp and learning new techniques, while Cui has mostly stayed at Frieza's side and out of harm's way. Overwhelmed by Vegeta's power, Cui proposes a truce, but Vegeta continues to advance. Cui then decides to trick Vegeta by shifting his attention and tells Vegeta that Frieza is standing right behind him. Caught off guard, Vegeta turns to look, and Cui attacks him from behind with a relentless volley of energy blasts. Cui thinks that he has won and begins to laugh about his victory. However, when the smoke clears, Vegeta, standing opposite of Cui, explains to him his failure for a choice of strategy. He then tells Cui that he won't be walking away from this mistake. Terrified, Cui tries to run, stumbling on the ground and staring back at Vegeta as he tries to dash away. Vegeta's new-found speed overtakes him easily as he dashes after Cui and reappears in front of him. Vegeta then slams Cui right in the gut, sending him sprawling into the sky before ruthlessly eliminating him by making him explode in midair. After Cui is executed, Zarbon and Dodoria have tracked the outcome with their scouters and express concern about Vegeta's increased power level. Frieza comforts them by explaining how powerful he is and how Vegeta is still insignificant in comparison to him. He tells them they need to locate all the Namekian villages, since that is their priority in order to obtain all the Dragon Balls. Battlefield Namek Back at a Namekian village, the Namekians are being interrogated by Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria for their Dragon Balls. One of the other Namekian elders says that no Namekian would ever give a Dragon Ball to someone like Frieza. Lamenting that they underestimate his powers of persuasion, Frieza commands Zarbon to kill one of them as an example. Zarbon leaps over and elegantly kicks the third elder in the neck, sending him sprawling to his death. The second elder, enraged, moves to attack Zarbon, despite elder Moori's attempt to stop him. Zarbon tosses up one of the Dragon Balls he is holding, and dodges the elder's ''ki'' blast, which hits and kills one of Frieza's other soldiers instead. Zarbon then kills the elder with a huge ki blast of his own. Zarbon gracefully returns to Frieza's side and brilliantly catches the Dragon Ball he threw into the sky. A trio of young Namekian warriors arrives, the ones who had been working in the fields. Moori is visibly relieved, while Frieza looks unconcerned. Suddenly, Frieza's men begin to run at the Namekians together. They are all simultaneously eliminated by the young Namekians. As the Namekians continue killing the soldiers, Zarbon turns and asks Dodoria to reread their power levels. Dodoria does so, and is astonished to find that their reading is now 3,000. Frieza laughs and says he is impressed, while Dodoria complains that the Namekians tricked them. Moori fires a Finger Beam and blows Dodoria's scouter off his face. Dodoria, at this point, is boiling with anger. Screaming that he will butcher the Namekians and show no mercy, he flies up at Moori. As Dodoria rushes up through the air towards Moori, the Namekian elder, Frieza yells for him to stop. He wants him to kill the three young warriors, first. Annoyed, Dodoria jumps down to where the three are, and asks who wants to die first. The caped Namekian says they outnumber him, and Dodoria just laughs and says he can handle twelve of them. Dodoria then appears behind him and punches into the Namekian's back, his fist coming out of his chest. The other Namekian rushes Dodoria, but is elbowed in the gut. After pulling his arm free of the caped Namekian's corpse, Dodoria turns and kills the stunned one with a mouth-blast, whilst the others look on in horror. Another Namekian gives him a little more trouble, though, dodging all of his punches and putting some distance between himself and Dodoria before hurling an enormous ki blast that creates a massive explosion. This seemingly stuns Dodoria, and the Namekian breathes a sigh of relief. Watching from a cliff, Gohan and Krillin wonder if this did the trick, but then Dodoria emerges unscathed from the crater and kills the final Namekian by headbutting him into a cliff and crushing his chest. Dodoria further demonstrates his anger for the destruction of the scouters by elbowing the Moori in the face, completely toppling him over. Zarbon, impatient, tells Frieza they don't need Moori's help to find the rest of the villages. Frieza tells Zarbon he is accurate, which means Dodoria can proceed to execute both Moori and the Namekian children, Dende and Cargo. Dodoria fires a mouth-blast at him... but it goes over his shoulder and hits the fleeing Cargo in the back, instead. The child dies instantly. Gohan and Krillin are horrified. Dende cries and tries in vain to revive his brother, and Moori, distracted by this, is open to attack from Dodoria, who punches him in the face, then moves so quickly, it seems as if he is splitting into three versions of himself, only one of which is the real Dodoria. Moori becomes confused. The two illusions disappear and the real Dodoria appears behind the old Namekian and seizes him by the head, gripping him furthermore while wrestling and strangulating him before snapping his neck with a sharp twist. Dodoria allows Moori's dead, lifeless body to drop to the ground. Category:Wars